My Sacrifice
by Lotor Sincline
Summary: The celebration of the doomites' uprise. Life at Doom. A gift to LotornoMiko.


**_Disclaimer: All Voltron characters belong to World Event Productions and Toei Animation, including my name._**

_Thank you Michelle for all those nights I've spent reading Harem Slave, Wedding Blues, A wish best served cold, Rules of Engagement and all of your other wonderful stories. You are an amazing and gifted writer. I started writing this little illustration a while ago, and even if it can't remotely compare to your works, it was done with the utmost respect and admiration. I truly feel honored by counting you as a friend. _

Dawn arrived again at Doom. The dark planet's surface with desolate landscapes did not reflect the difference between day or night. Only the temperature of the wind announced the hours of the day. The ambient in the air was cold and windy. The silence would be interrupted only by occasional growls, moans and screams. It was the perfect day for a ceremony.

Standing in the balcony of his room, Prince Lotor looked at the far away distance sighting and watching another dark day start again. The cold wind was moving while he was standing still. His long white hair played with the wind while he closed his eyes in a silent prayer.

A knock on his door interrupted his mild meditation, so he opened his eyes and turned to approach it. When he opened the door, a tall drule dressed in long elaborate robes respectfully bowed at him and said: "It is time, your highness".

Prince Lotor slightly smiled and answered: "I am ready". After incorporating, the tall drule nodded and made way for the prince to pass before him. Then both drules walked silently through the immense halls of the castle's corridors. Only the echoes of their footsteps could be heard resonating through the distant walls of the fortress. Their steps were steady and loud. Most bystanders would just respectfully bow or evade their presence by hiding away in the shadows.

Prince Lotor's breathing was increasing slowly in expectancy of what awaited them once they got to their destination. He only knew that he had been a faithful servant to his goddess all these years and the solemnity of this day weighted heavily in his heart. He was also aware that his duties came first before anything else.

Soon both drules arrived to the temple where they were awaited by a crowd gathered and aligned to both sides of them, making a trail directly to the altar that raised above a stone dais. Just a little distance ahead he started to see clearly the top of the altar. His view of it got better with every step he took approaching it.

With great solemnity he kept walking towards the altar where the great statue of his goddess welcomed him. At the foot of the dais were King Zarkon and Witch Haggar carrying Coba; while at the other side were Cossack and Morgor; all of them stood in silent reverence watching as the prince stood before the first step of the dais.

Once he climbed the first step, a low chant began to fill the air surrounding him. Never did he take off his eyes from his goddess. Her presence flooded the temple with her grace and her benevolence. Prince Lotor felt his eyes filling with tears as the solemnity of this moment started to overwhelm him. Slowly and steady he reached the end of the altar where his goddess awaited behind a stone platform.

And there she was…the statue of the goddess of Destiny and Truth. Her gentle smile was shared by everyone who looked upon her. Her hair was up in a loose bun, her dress was a simple tunic molded to her lean silhouette and attached with a belt bearing the skull symbol of Doom. In her hands she held the open Book of Life. She was breathtaking. He couldn't take off his gaze from her divine figure.

Laying on top of the stone platform laid a pitiful human girl struggling to free herself from the bounds that tied her arms and legs. Slowly Prince Lotor approached her without taking his gaze from the goddess. Then he stop walking once he felt that he had reached the platform where the girl laid watching frightened at the prince.

Then Prince Lotor lowered his golden eyes to look directly at the now weeping girl and asked hushing her down: "Ssshhh, what is your name my dear?"

Between sobs, the girl answered: "Please let me go..."

The prince hushed her again: "Sssshh, it's alright…tell me your name my dear…"

Then the girl answered: "Smithy…"

The prince petted her hair while he told her: "Don't worry Smithy, you have been chosen to worship our goddess…it must be an honor for you to be a part of such a sacred ceremony."

The slave girl didn't stop crying and shaking her head in denial just begging for her release. Prince Lotor turned to the side where the tall drule with the robe stood handing him a 12 inch knife. The chants had increased in volume while the crucial moment of the ceremony approached.

With the knife in both hands, Prince Lotor lifted his arms up while he looked at the smiling face of his goddess. Then, lifting his voice on top of the continuous chant he said:

"Dear goddess Miko, divine patroness of the doomite's destiny and truth; accept this offering, chosen from your enemies and the enemies of your people's ways. May all of them end up like this gift that I bestow upon you today."

Then Prince Lotor's arms lowered fast digging the knife to make a certain wound cutting the girl's heart in two. The doomites cheered in excitement while the blood ran free from the platform to the altar where the goddess smiled witnessing the adoration of her people…

THE END


End file.
